Footfalls and Broken Glass
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: She only wanted to help him. He only wanted to die. When she's betrayed, can he be the one to help her? G/R


I have been itching to write a G/R fic for a while now. I've had this strange feeling of wanting to read this pairing, but so far I have only seen two stories. This is just an idea release for me, so be nice with the reviews, please? I hope that people will enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam, nor do I claim to. Please don't sue!  
  
Summary: She only wanted to help him. He only wanted to die. When she's betrayed, can he be the one to help her? A classic tale of love and pain. G/R  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
-Blah- Emphasized words  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Footfalls and Broken Glass  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Rain Mikamura sighed as she pressed her hand to her eyes. She and Domon were on their way to Neo France to attend a funeral. Miss Mary Louise had passed away two days ago from a mysterious illness, that she had contracted on the journey that she and George went on a month prior.  
  
Domon gave a loud snore next to her and she jumped at the sound in their quiet compartment. The only noises, other than Domon sleeping, were that of the space ship's engine. In her mind, she silently went over the conversation that she had with Raymond, George's butler, that morning.  
  
****Rain gasped and shook her head as she stared at the video screen. "Oh, Raymond, that's terrible. How is George taking it?"  
  
Raymond sighed and looked down. "Not too well, my lady. He has locked himself in his room and will not allow anyone to enter. Chibodee has tried several times to get him out, but each time, Master George would storm out of the room and go sit in Gundam Rose."  
  
"That's not good. Has anyone else tried to talk to him?"  
  
A grave look was her answer. "Master George screams at anybody who goes near the door to his rooms."  
  
"He's blaming himself...." Rain spoke more to herself than to Raymond.  
  
"Miss, may I ask you something?"  
  
Rain sighed and looked back up at him. "Go ahead."  
  
"Would it be possible for you to come before the funeral? I believe that Master George would speak to you."  
  
"Me? Why me? If he's not talking to anybody, why would he talk to me?"  
  
"I believe he would because of the way he speaks highly of you. I know that during the tournament, you were close friends with Master George."  
  
Rain raised a hand and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I suppose it would be worth the try. When is the funeral?"  
  
"Sunday, my lady."  
  
"Sunday..that gives me two days to help him..."  
  
"May I prepare rooms for you and Sir Domon?"  
  
"Yes, I think if we leave now, we may arrive before midnight. Thank you Raymond."  
  
"No, thank you, my lady. I can only hope that you will be able to help the Master."  
  
"So do I, Raymond. So do I." ****  
  
Rain leaned her head back against the chair and gazed out the starry window. They had passed nations upon nations and each one was beautiful in their own unique ways. She quietly laughed when Domon snored, situated himself and mumbled something about flying animals.  
  
She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by a grumbling Domon.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
When she and Domon stepped off the ship, Rain had to raise a hand to her mouth to stifle the loud cry that was threatening to escape her lips. Neo France was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen. Many lights lit the gorgeous city that they stood in the middle of, and the buildings were so beautiful, Rain had to wonder about how something that wonderful could be made by men. She stood next to Domon, and gazed around the area. She wasn't able to gaze for long however, because a loud call broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Rain! Over here!"  
  
Rain's head turned and she had to smile. Chibodee was waving frantically at them from next to a large black limo. Raymond stood next to him, with his arms behind his back, looking quite embarrassed. Domon strode over and got into the limo after nodding to Raymond and shaking Chibodee's hand. A loud snore was heard moments later. Rain walked over and smiled at Raymond, who took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She wasn't expecting to be picked up and swung around before being set down and hugged, so she let out a startled cry when Chibodee did just that. Chibodee set an arm around her shoulders and steered her into the car that, after Raymond hopped into the driver's seat, soon sped off into the country side. Rain smiled at the sleeping Domon, who was sprawled out on his back on the seat in front of her, and fell asleep leaning on Chibodee's shoulder in a friendly way.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Rain woke an hour later and smiled at the arm draped over her shoulder. Chibodee's head was leaned back, and his slow breathing indicated that he was asleep. She turned her head to the darkened window and noted that there weren't any streetlights on the road they were going down.  
  
Around five minuets later, the car turned and pulled into a long driveway. Being seated so she was facing the back of the car, she couldn't see the large and beautiful white house they now sat in front of. A moment later, Raymond opened the door and offered her a hand. She gladly took it and stepped out of the car. She looked at the house and stared. It appeared to be around four stories high, and was sinfully large. Rose bushes decorated the front of the house and ran up the walls, creating a pretty affect. Few lights were on inside the large windows but Rain could see a figure standing in the light of a window on the third floor. Raymond soon appeared behind her, followed by two sleepy and grumpy looking men, and led them inside the large home.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Chibodee bid them a good night and walked up a large staircase. Raymond led Rain and Domon a different staircase and took them to the second floor. The walked down a long hallway decorated in deep wood, and to a door all the way at the end. Raymond opened the door to reveal a large bedroom. On the back wall, a king size bed sat in deep blue coverings. Domon immediately went and plopped down onto it, and was asleep in seconds. Rain stood in the doorway and looked around. Next to each side of the bed, a small table with a small lamp stood. About five feet away, a set of chairs sat on either side of a coffee table. Two doors stood the left of those and one, being open, showed a lavishly decorated bathroom. The other, Rain guessed, was probably a closet. Four feet in front of the bed, there was a couch that was also covered in deep blue. About three feet from that stood a window that led out to a balcony. Rain smiled and turned to Raymond.  
  
She whispered, "Thanks." And shut the door, before going back into the hallway with Raymond, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My lady, aren't you going to bed? Your clothes are already in the closet."  
  
Rain shook her head. "Not now; I'd like to check on George."  
  
As if on cue, the Frenchman's screaming could be heard above them. They looked up and stared at the ceiling as Chibodee's voice answered his yell and stomped down the hallway above them. Raymond sighed and motioned for her to follow him back down the hallway. Instead of going back down the steps they came up, they went up one more flight. Rain followed Raymond down to the middle of the hallway and knocked on a large oak door.  
  
"Get away Chibodee!"  
  
Raymond cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Master George, to bother you, but you have a visitor."  
  
"Tell them to go away. I don't want to see anyone." Instead of being agitated, his voice was low and sad.  
  
"Please, sir. She's come a long way and would like to see you."  
  
"She?" More to himself than to Raymond.  
  
Rain decided that it was time she spoke up. "George, please let me in. I would really like to help you."  
  
A muffled sigh, then, "The door's open, Rain."  
  
Rain nodded to Raymond and turned the silver door handle. She slowly moved into the beautiful room and shut the door behind her. George was seated with his back to her, staring at the open window. The air in the room was cold and Rain could tell that George's hair was wet. She moved in front of him and shut the window. She turned back to George and got down onto her knees in front of him. George stared at her with unmoving violet eyes, and didn't move until she placed her hand onto his closed fist on his lap. His hand turned over and gripped hers desperately.  
  
"Why have you locked yourself up?" Her words were soft and comforting.  
  
George shut his eyes tightly and gripped her hand tighter. Tears leaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks. "It's my fault. If I hadn't insisted we went traveling together before we married, she would still be here."  
  
Rain took his other hand in hers. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known what would happen. You can't blame yourself."  
  
George shook his head, damp hair sticking to his face as he did so. "They all think I killed her with that trip. And I did! It is my fault. I took her there, I allowed her to fall ill and she died because of it."  
  
Rain removed her hands and placed them on both sides of George's face. "Look at me, George." Violet eyes opened. "You didn't kill her. You didn't allow her to fall ill. She did not die because of you. Stop telling yourself that. Your one of my best friends and I can't stand to see you like this."  
  
George closed his eyes and pushed himself down onto his knees and out of the chair. He wrapped his arms around Rain and sobbed into her shoulder. Rain placed her arms around him and gently brought she and George into a standing position. George allowed himself to be propelled to his large bed and laid down upon it. Rain kept her arms around him and allowed him to cry until he fell asleep. She looked down into his sleeping face and winced at the pain on his features. She inched into a more conformable position before falling asleep, comforting her friend. Being to tired to notice, she didn't see the cracked door and the shocked eyes behind it.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Rain woke the next morning, alone in the large bed. The door to the large bathroom in George's room was shut and the water could be heard running. Figuring George would like his privacy, Rain got up and, after leaving George a small note on the bed, left the room to go shower in her own room.  
  
Domon was still sleeping when she entered and Rain rolled her eyes. She opened the door next to the bathroom and, sure enough, hers and Domon's clothes were inside. Picking out a white button up top and jean shorts, she went into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Rain emerged to find that Domon was finally up. He sat on the bed with his arms crossed and he was glaring at Rain.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Domon's voice was calm, but his eyes were blazing.  
  
"I was talking with George." Rain was confused, Domon eye's were burning with anger.  
  
"All night?" Domon stood.  
  
"I must've fallen asleep. Why?"  
  
"You say all you did was talk?" Domon was beginning to sound angry.  
  
"Domon! I can't believe your thinking that we did anything. The poor man's devastated! We're only friends!"  
  
Domon didn't reply, instead, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. Rain followed him, but he would not listen to a word she said. Rain didn't follow him as he walked down the stairway and out of the house. She only stomped her foot and angrily yelled behind him,  
  
"YOU IDIOT!"  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Chibodee was showing Rain around the grounds when they heard an extremely large bang and a scream. Chibodee and Rain raced towards the area where they heard the bang and several moments later found themselves in front of a burning and smoking Gundam Rose. Chibodee scrambled up to the hatch and pulled it open to reveal an unconscious George. Rain let out a cry when she joined his side and urged Chibodee down inside the Gundam.  
  
"Hurry! It's gonna explode soon!" Rain looked over the Gundam frantically and rushed Chibodee even faster. Soon the two were racing to get off the Gundam, Chibodee carrying George's delicate frame securely in his arms.  
  
They barely made it out of the clearing where Gundam Rose sat, before a loud explosion rocked the area around them. Chibodee reached over, grabbed Rain and threw them all down to the ground. Rain ended up protecting George's upper body, while Chibodee kept her down with his own body. Debris flew around them and an extremely hot wave of air passed over them after the initial boom.  
  
Rain was quite surprised when George's soft voice sounded in her ear. "Why didn't you let me do it? I wanted to die inside there." Rain lifted her head and stared into George's half-lidded eyes.  
  
"You can't mean that." Rain coughed as dust filled her lungs. "Do you really want to die?"  
  
George closed his eyes. "I have nothing to live for." After he said that, Chibodee lifted himself off of Rain and lifted George into his arms. Rain pushed herself up and ran after Chibodee, who was rushing to get away from the still smoking Gundam.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Rain sat quietly next to George's bed, where said person was sleeping, his wounds now bandaged. She was staring at his soft features, wondering about how she could help him; wondering about why a man so wonderful would want to die. She glanced at her watch and sighed as she noted the late hour. She stretched and then stood. She turned and walked out of the room, only pausing once to look back at the gently sleeping features of George's face.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End Chapter One. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
